Haunted: Mendel's Story
by Jack's Dark Apprentice
Summary: The Tragedy of 10 year old Mendel's parents left her traumatized for life. Her foster family is abusive towards her, but the worse is that she starts to have dreams of her past. Is it repeating itself and what's a skeleton have anything to do with her?
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: **This is the third time to fix my story, I hope you enjoyed the corrected story! **Slytherin-Mafia** suggested that I fix this and I did. I do not own _The Nightmare Before Christmas _or _Haunted,_they belong to Tim Burton and Evanescence, enjoy! Especially you, Slytherin!

--

"_Mommy, daddy where are you?!"_

_The little five year old girl ran through the burning hallway in her house searching for her parents, the hallway turns to ashes every second. She was scared, yet she insisted that she needs to find her parents before something bad happens to them; then she stopped in her tracks and hears a man and a woman scream from another room, which is not far from where she's at. _

_"That must be mommy and daddy..." said to herself._

_When she took the fifth step to the room where she heard her parent's scream at, she saw her parents lying on the floor with an frighten expression on their faces. She was wondering what they were scared of, then she felt something frightfully chilly down at her spine at the sound of hard foot step going towards her parents. She resisted the feeling that said don't go in there and ran towards her parents, but the woman, who is her mother yelled to her that made the girl stop running._

_"Mendel, sweetie, run from here, NOW!!"_

_The voice of Mendel's mother was trembling and scared, the girl named Mendel was surprised about her mother's voice, she got curious and asked her mother_

_"Mommy, why are you yelling at me?"_

_But the mother didn't responded to her, then the man who is her father tells her that might make her understand._

_"Please, listen to your mother and runaway from here and don't come back!! You hear- -"_

_It cut short when his eyes went wide, then closed his eyes and fell in front of them and they noticed the knife, which appears to be a butcher knife on his back and died. While Mendel stared frightfully at her father's dead body, her mother screamed in terror that her beloved husband died in front of her and her daughter. Then out of nowhere, the man appeared in front of them; the man's outfit was a black sweater with a hood on but you can't see his face, both Mendel and her mother were scared for their lives. __Then, the man came to the dead body of Mendel's father and pull out his murder weapon; which is the butcher knife, and starts to grinning and laughing at the same time. Then he spoke in a rough Brooklyn accent, _

_"What a cute little girl, too bad I have to kill you."_

_When he was about to stab her, Mendel's mother quickly shield her and got stabbed in the chest and dangerously went straight to her heart and then collapse on the floor. Mendel was so terrified that she trembled to the ground and cried out in sorrow, _

_"MOMMY!!"_

_She couldn't believe her eyes that her mother sacrificed herself to save her own daughter; but when Mendel's eyes starts to tear up, her mother used her last dying breath and said this to her, _

_"Mendel, don't cry. I still be with you, even though you won't see me. No matter what happens, me and daddy will always love you and will always protect you. I love you Mendel, I love you very much..." then that was the last time Mendel ever heard and will not hear her mother speak again, she was dead. _

_Mendel cried out in sorrow that both of her parents will no longer be with her and will be alone for the rest of her childhood life or any of her entire life. While she was crying, the man laughed at her in pity and starts to get closer to her and said _

_"Aw, I killed your mother? What a pity, she should've stayed out of it. But you'll joined them soon enough in heaven, little girl."_

_When he was ready to kill her with his bloody murder weapon, the parts of Mendel's burning house fell on top of the murderer and burned to death. Mendel was glad that it killed him, but still not happy that her parents got murdered in front of her in such an early age. But Mendel had no choice but rushed out of the murder scene and leave her parent's body to burn along with her home to the ground. Then in the middle of the hallway, the burning wood had cut off her path to the exit of the house, she panicked in terror that she might not made it out in time. While panicking, she heard a crackle sound coming from atop of her and realized that the burning wood was about to torn apart anytime now, then it broke. Mendel closed her eyes real hard and expect the worst. Then in the middle of nowhere, she been saved by a man in the trench coat and amazingly has no damages to himself nor the coat then said to her, _

_"Hold on, child. I will get you out of here, so hold on to your breath, I don't want you to suffocate from the smoke." _

_Mendel understood and cover her nose with her shirt, but still silent from the bloody ordeal she had faced and also terrified. Once they both made it out of the house in one piece, the house trembled to the ground along with Mendel's parents and her parent's murderer. Mendel starts to tear up and take a good look at her rescuer; he was tall and thin looking, his eyes looks so dark that you can actually think that he had no eyes, his face is skeleton like and white like a ghost. His fingers is also thin but can't really tell cause he's wearing gloves, and his feet is smaller then your own bare hand. When she continue to stare at him, she had a chill down at her spine when she saw his hands going straight towards her and ..._

"Gasp!" 10 year old Mendel woke up from the floor covered with sweat and stood up to look outside at her window then rubbed her sleepy eyes and realized that it was dawn. Once she realized that, she grunt in anger that the dream she had woke her up again in two months in a row.

Mendel sighed and said to herself, _" I might as well get ready before they - -",_ but it was interrupted by the yelling of her foster parents,

_"**MENDEL!! Where ARE you?! Why are you NOT in the kitchen?!**" _

_"Too late, they already yelled." _Mendel said to herself.

_"**I'M COMING!!**" _

In her dirty brown slave like outfit with a torn top shirt and a torn skirt, she headed out to her door and said to herself,

_"Here goes another day of torment in the morning. This is like prison of torment to me!! I can't stand it!! I gotta get out of here, but I can't. Every time I escaped from this so-called 'house' they end up finding me and beat me up until they see bruises. __Why am I still alive, I don't know. But I do know is this: I need to find a way to be free from this torture place plus a torment foster family and stay out of it, **permanently...**"_

She sighed and think it might not actually happened and opens the door and closed it behind her and walked down stairs to the kitchen. She thinks it's NOT gonna happened but, what she DIDN'T know that tonight her request will come true by the man that is from another world a holiday if you will, also a king, and he is the one that saved her life six years ago. But she never knew he still existed, but not in the flesh anyway, a living-dead if you say and he is called: Jack Skellington.

_--_

I hope you enjoyed that!! I hope you liked it Slytherin-Mafia!! I hope the others liked it too!! Review please...


	2. The Voice

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I'll just cut to the chase: I do not own _The Nightmare before Christmas _or _Haunted, _they belong to their rightful owners. I just own my characters.

--

Mendel can't stand the early awakenings from that dream she had this morning and also from the yelling of her foster parents from downstairs, she can't stand that either. But she had to respond to her foster parents; otherwise, she will be punished severely with no water or food for a day. Mendel always get into trouble with her foster parents every time she make a tiny mistake or a no response, her 'parents' always make a big deal about her every move she does. Mendel was scared and cautious about her next move she will be doing, but she's brave about it. Ever since her parent's death, she's been cautious about everything she been through and also very sad and lonely.

But she's also very angry that she wasn't able to protect her parents when they were in danger, but she also know that she couldn't go up against her parents' murderer. While she thinks about what she could've done to protect her parents, she felt a chilling down at her spine when she was near at the kitchen entrance; but she usually felt that every time she's near at the entrance but somehow, its different. Then she heard an eerie voice from upstairs, that made Mendel even have more chills at her spine but to her, is was as if the voice is calling her name, telling her to come to her room. Mendel does not know what to do; but when she tried to move her legs, it feels like it was frozen and still. Then three minutes later, the voice disappears leaving Mendel in fright but at the same time relieved.

At least for now, anyway...

Mendel was about to go in the kitchen when she heard her foster mother walking angrily towards her,

_"Uh, oh... Here comes the snooty rich woman who consider herself my foster mother..." _said to herself sarcastically.

"Mendel, why are you _**NOT**_ at the kitchen, yet?!" yelled her foster mother.

"I told you I will be in the kitchen in a second, Laura!!", yelled Mendel.

"And I told **_YOU_** to call me 'mother', you wrenched girl!!" yelled Laura.

Mendel snapped as she heard Laura said what she wanted her to call her.

**"You are _NOT _my _REAL MOTHER_, Laura..."**, said Mendel angrily, that's when Laura snapped at her. She grabbed Mendel's arm and pull her towards Laura's face, then she whispered angrily,

_"listen there, you little weakling. You do as I say or I will have to use force on you to obey me... Do you understand? Hmm?" _

_"I understand... But I still won't call you mother, Laura..."_ said Mendel sarcastically.

Laura clench her arm and almost slap Mendel in the face, when they heard a 11yr old asked to the mother,

"Mother? What are you doing to Mendel? I thought she was getting breakfast ready..."

"she is, Janet. She's going to take awhile to make it," said Laura.

"Oh." said her daughter, then Laura left Mendel and starts walking towards the dinning room but stops and turned her head to Mendel again then mouthed to her.

_"You're lucky that my daughter came, Mendel. But the next time that you're alone, you won't be so lucky. Bye..."_ she grinned and turn back towards the dinning room and disappears into the darkness.

Mendel was so relieved that Laura left, then she saw Janet, her rescuer, in her pajamas and said to her happily,

"Thanks for saving me, Janet. Without you, your mother would've killed me."

" No problem, Mendel! But I don't know why my mom would go berserk just because you won't call her 'mother'..." said Janet in confusion.

"I don't know why, either. But I hate it when she wants me to call her 'mother', Janet..." said Mendel.

"Well at least you had a real sister to look after you, Mendel. Even though I'm not really you're sister but, who cares?" said Janet happily.

Then Janet heard her mother called her, "my mom's calling me, I gotta go. You better hurry before my mom comes back to get you!"

"oh, you're right, I better get going" said Mendel.

She hugged Janet, "See ya!" Mendel waved.

"Right back at you!" replied Janet, then she ran to the dinning room and vanished in darkness. Mendel is so happy that she's not alone in this tortured foster family, she's the **ONLY** real friend and sister she ever had in this foster home. But she still wondered about the voice she heard earlier; to Mendel, she'll never know who is that voice and where it came from this morning.

Or will she?

****

In Mendel's Room:

The shadow figure was hiding behind Mendel's door, for what reason you asked? For Mendel of course. When the figure realized that she wasn't coming, it ran to the open window and jumped from it and hit the ground. For some reason, he doesn't have a injury nor a scratch on it, then when the morning sun hit on the figure it reveals that it was the same the man that saved Mendel from the fire! The man in the trench coat ran to the near by woods, not far from Mendel's foster home, and came a cross the circle of trees. But its not an ordinary trees, it has the shapes of a holidays as a door; when the man searched somewhere in this circle, he stopped and found what he was looking for: a tree with a jack'o lantern on it which is the symbol of Halloween.

When he walked towards that particular tree and once he got there, he took off his disguise and it reveals that it was Jack Skellington in disguise. Jack got his bag near the Halloween tree and put his trench coat inside his bag, when he opened the door, he turned and said to himself while looking at the foster home.

_"Its been five years since I saved her from the fire, but also too late to shield her from seeing her parent's death. It must be REALLY terrifying to witness the horror of her parents being murdered in front of her. It might be scary, but not the way I imagined it would be in Halloween. I wondered if its the reason why she didn't answered, so she won't be killed in the same that her parents got killed in... But I'm NOT that type of the person to do that, I really despise killing. I hope one day she will answer my call and face her bloody past..." _

Jack grabbed his bag and walked inside the door and vanished in the hollowed tree, and the wind filled with leaves closed the door like as if a human hand is closing behind him, but instead its closed by itself...

_--_

**JDA:**I got nothin' say about it except read and review please. Peace.


	3. Mendel power Jack's idea

**Disclaimer:** I really like to thank the ones who reviewed this story, thank you very much! (bows to the people who reviewed this story) So I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and you already know that I don't own _The Nightmare Before Christmas _it belongs to the greatest director of all time: Tim Burton and the title _Haunted _belongs to the greatest band that I known: Evanescence. So enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the kitchen, Mendel scratch her arm and realized that Laura made a big and ugly scratch on her arm after she clench it, this wound really burns and also really painful to her. Then she went to the pantry to get the first aid kit and once she opened it, there was an old and dirty piece of cloth on the floor of the pantry. Once she unwraped it, it was a kit; her foster parents don't care about her injury and sickness so, Janet is the only one who takes care of her in sickness and taught her how to wrap a wound to herself or to anyone else. But since her foster parents don't care about her, she thought that her parents does **_NOT _**want her to healed, so she hides it from them in an old piece of cloth she could find and wraped it then hid it in the pantry so no one could find it. So when she opened the kit, she found an extra wraping to wrap on her arm, but there was something else in it.

She found a note in side the kit, when Mendel opened it and reads it, _"Mendel, you almost ran out of wraping, so I took the privilege of puting extra wraping in it incase you get hurt, I don't want your wound to get infected by my parents. So use the technique I taught you and wrap your wound. So see you later! - Janet."_

Mendel was happy the Janet did this for her and also happy that she has a _REAL _sister that cares about her so, she gently pulls the wraping from the first aid, then wraps her arm around it tight but not too tightly around it. So she test it to see if she could move her arm okay, and to her, it felt great; not to tight and not to loose, it felt just right and she's happy about it. Then once her wound is wraped up, she starts the oven; then, gets the things she need to make breakfast and starts to cook. Twenty minutes later, she's done cooking it and realized that she made alot of food and said to herself, _"HOW COULD **I** CARRY ALL THIS IN ONE TRAY?!?!?!?!?", _"Mendel, where's our breakfast?!" yelled Laura who disturbed Mendel's self talking. Then she realized she had to put it in one tray or she get hurt again, but this time its going to be more painful than she had before.

So she puts the whole meal in one tray and gently carries it all the way to the dinning table, she gots to be careful and cautious as shes on her way to the table. It takes five minutes from the kitchen to the dinning room; if she's not careful and drops it, her 'parents' will drag her like a garbage into the pitch black darkness that they called a 'basement', throw her in there and lock her up. To her relieve, she finally makes it to the dinning room, but her relieve disapears when she saw her foster father stared at her in his death glare look. It scares her every time he glares at her, his dark cold gray eyes makes him look terrifying enough to have chills down at your spine when you first meet at him.

While she ignores his death glare and sets the food on the table, her foster father said, "since you're so late to prepare our breakfast and to get here on time, you will be punished. Your punishment is that you will get double the chores, two minute break when you usually get five minute break, and only eat a crumb of food that we ate."

When she heard the punishment from him, Mendel snaped and yells " HEY, THATS NOT FAIR, MICHEAL!!!! I've been working for _FIVE YEARS_ for you and your family!!!" When she finished yelling, she realize that she's not supposed to yelled at him and said to herself, _"Oh, no! I'm not supposed to yell at him! Now I'm **REALLY **asking for trouble!", _when she saw his face, he is really angry at her, when he's angry its far more **worse **than his death glare. He got so angry at her that he grabbed the butter knife and aims at her, then yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE YELLED AT ME WHEN I'M GIVING THE PUNISHMENTS TO YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Mendel was scared that he was about to kill her with the knife, but at the same time she's angry also, but for a different reason.

_"Fine then kill me, Micheal!!! See what I care!!! I might as well not live any longer!! You know what I wish?! That **YOU** and **LAURA **don't EXIST!!!"_, yelled Mendel angirly; then something happened.

When Micheal almost stabs her, he couldn't believes his eyes; he saw something coming his way, then hit his face and hits the ground along with the object. When he woke up and looks for the object that hit him, then he saw that it was a tennis ball that hit him; then he asked angirly "Do you know who throw that ball at **_ME_**?!", then they shook their heads with a no. It was weird to them that someone throw the ball at him even though no one was at the house; while the whole family tried to figure out who throw the ball at Micheal, Mendel was surprised that the ball came and hit Micheal to the ground. She turned to see who it is that throw the ball, but no one was there then she thinks who did it; she knows that Janet didn't do it, but who did? While thinks about it, Laura yells "Mendel, pay attention!!!" and interrupts Mendel's thinking, "since this incident happens so suddenly, you will go to your room, Mendel. But don't come out until I say --"

"**WHAT?! **Why me?! I didn't do anything wrong, Laura!!", yelled Mendel; "Why you asked? Its quite simple really, we have no one to blame for this", said Laura grinning at her. Mendel was really angry that Luara blamed her for something that she didn't commit, "now go upstairs, you little twit!!!" said Laura angrily. Mendel stared at her angrily, then went upstair without a peep, Mendel slammed the door behind her in her room. When she was alone, she hit the ground and little bit of tears starts to coming out from her face. Then she finally spoke to herself, "Man it really is a TORMENT in the morning! I don't know whats going on, but I didn't throw that tennis ball at Micheal! I was **_right_** infront of him when that happened!! I mean come on!! How can I do that when I was standing right in front of him, anyway?! Laura is a selfish, jerk a - -" her speaking was interrupted when she couldn't believe what she saw.

The picture frame of her parents was moving and flied towards her, then it land on Mendel's hand! She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the frame going towards her, "Wha-? How could this happen? Again? Hows it possible that this picture _AND_ that tennis ball could move by itself?? Wait a minute... Could _**I**_ be responsible for this strange event?" Then she moved he hand high and through an opened window; an apple from a tree, was shaking by itself and the apple move fast towards her and Mendel caught it with her own hand. Her eyes were wide when she realized that _**SHE**_ was the one who caused this incident, "I **_AM _**responsible... Could I have - - uh, have... Think Mendel, think! Oh, yeah! Janet taught me this, I believe its called '**telekinesis**'. Yeah thats it! Telekinesis, but how I got this power? I better be responsible for controling this power, I wish I can do more test on this but right now I'm bummed out".

She stood up and walked towards the open window to see the veiw from her room, she always love to see the sky especially in night on full moon. She loved that view in the night, it calms her down from her chores and duties to her foster parents, then suddenly she saw the sky turning gray.

Then she spoke, "Cool its about to rain, I haven't see any rain since I came to this place. I can't take it anymore, I've got to get out of this prison! I want to see the other places, even the whole wide world!! But I also don't want to be treated like trash, like I am right now.. I hope I can find peace where people can accept me for who I am and not to be treated like I'm a nobody. But if I have the guts to runaway from this so-called 'home', I can be a somebody and be treated like an equal, unlike Micheal and Laura. Well I hope I do get out here"

While she ate an apple and looked at the gray sky, Mendel fell asleep and dreamed about that freedom. Its just a dream or a wish, right? Or isn't? But what our little Mendel didn't know that someone will answer her wish and make her dreams come true, or a 'living dead' could do just that...

**In Halloween Town:**

The Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington, watched Mendel as she's talking to herself from the Fountain on Town Square. When he heard her say _"I hope I can find peace where people can accept me for who I am and not to be treated like I'm a nobody", _Jack was so upset that Mendel had a hard life in the Human World. Then he said to himself sadly and angirly " don't worry, Mendel, I will make that happen and will get you out of that barbaric place, I don't want you to suffer anymore sadness. I will - -", "Jaaaccckkk!!!!! We only have two-hundred and sixty-five days left until next Halloween!!!", said the Mayor who interupted Jack from his self talking. "heyyy Jack, are you listening??? Jaaacckk, I'm an elected official, I can't do this by myself!!! What shall we do?!" yelled the Mayor who Constantly worrying about the schedule for Halloween.

While Mayor keeps on whining about the preperations for Halloween, Jack rubbed his eye socket because he was annoyed by Mayor's constant whining about the holday coming up even though it won't be for another few months. Then he got an idea and said, "Mayor, there's something I need you to do for me. A favor if you will", "Oh, ok. Whats the favor, Jack?" asked the Mayor curiously. "There's this little girl named Mendel, I need you to come with me to the Human World to get her. Will you - -", "THE HUMAN WORLD?! But Jack, you almost got killed four years ago!! But also not too long ago, Oogie almost ruled Halloween with out you around!!! What if you don't come back this time, and those Boogie's boys will revive Oogie?!", yelled the Mayor. "Thats why I asked you to come with me to the Human World so you can alert me when other mortals come near us when we get Mendel, then take her to Halloween Town", said Jack calmly.

"Now will you come with me to go to her world and get her?" asked Jack, "I don't know, Jack, what about the Hall - -", "we will worry about that later, Mayor. But right now I really need to get her, so what you say?" Jack asked. "Well, since this is important to you, I will go with you, Jack", answered Mayor, whom still unsure about it; "fantastic!!! We will leave tonight!!" yelled Jack in excitement. "Where are you going tonight, Jack?" said a woman's voice, "Sally! Its good to see you, my love. Were off to the Human World to get Mendel and bring her to Halloween Town", said Jack. " You mean the little girl you told me about it last night? I'm excited to meet her, she seems a beautiful girl. I hope you bring her home safely", said Sally sweetly. "Don't worry, Sally, I will bring her home safely and in one piece."said Jack, I hope she will be alright once we get there." he said worriedly.

"She will be alright Jack, I'm sure our King will bring her to Halloween Town safely and Uninjured", said Sally comfortly, when she said that, Jack hugged her and kissed her gently on the lips, then said "there will be more of this when we come back, but most most importantly, thank you for having confidence in me Sally" then she kissed him back and answered "you're welcome and I will be waiting for you, my Pumpkin King for your safe return." "I will be back, my queen" said Jack, when he kissed Sally one more time they went off to the graveyard to get to the Hinter Lands to start their journey. When they disappeared in gate to the graveyard, Sally said to herself, "I hope they will be okay once they get there...", then she walked all the way to Jack's house.

Once she got there, Sally went to her hidden pocket in her stitched dress and got the extra skeleton key to his house. (Jack gave it to her, what do you think Sally will do in her spare time, especially in Jack's home? ) Opened the door, went inside and locked the door behind her, then she waited patiently for her husband's returned to Halloween Town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Jack and the Mayor made it to the Human World and free Mendel from this cursed home, a hostel foster family and made it back to Halloween Town in one piece? But how did Jack know her, he's he hidding something? Doe's he knows Mendel's past? Well find out in Chapter 4!!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!! I know its long, but atleast my story is going back to normal. Please read and reveiw!

Thank you,

Jack's Dark Apprentice


	4. Jack's Scarier Side

**Disclaimer: **This is my fourth chapter, so I hope you like it! I do not own _The Nightmare Before Christmas,_ it belongs to my favorite director: Tim Burton! The song title _Haunted, _belongs the great band I like: Evanescence! Well I hope you enjoy the show!! Tell me what do you think about this story, its hard to tell if you really like it or not... I'm not begging I just want to know if you like ok?...

* * *

**In the Hinterlands:**

Jack and the Mayor walked for twenty minutes in the woods of the Hinterland and on their way to the destination: The Holiday Doors, which will take them to the Human World and rescue Mendel. While they where walking, Mayor is curious about what Sally talked to Jack about that night; then he asked, "Jack, I hate to get in your business but, what does Sally mean by 'last night'?".

Then immediately, Jack stopped his tracks when he heard the question and responed without looking at him, "I'm afraid, I can't answer that. Its personal, but what I _will_ tell you is that, I have a certain connection between Mendel and her past. I really like to tell you, Mayor, but I can't. You will not understand, but I will say this: Mendel might be in danger and in despair if we don't hurry. So we need to get going before its dawn, we can blend in better in the dark."

"Sorry, Jack" said the Mayor sadly and turned his rotating head into his sad face.

Jack feels sorry for him, but he can't tell him about his connections between Mendel and him, he wanted to but for some reason, he couldn't say it to him. While getting closer to their destination, Jack spoke, "we're almost there, Mayor. All we need to do is go to the middle of the Holiday Trees and I can cast a spell to teleport us to the forest of the Human World where Mendel is and get her. Then we - -"

"How _DO YOU KNOW_ all of this, Jack?" Mayor interrupted Jack. "I've been there before", answered Jack, "then **WHY **do you need _ME_ for?! If you been there before, you should get her **YOURSELF**, Jack!" yelled Mayor. "I did! But she wouldn't come or answered me! That's why I need your help. I need you to help me convince her when we arrive in the Human World that we mean no harm to her and tell her that Halloween Town is the safest place for her. Now will you help me, Mayor? Please?" begged Jack.

"Are you sure she will cooperate with that?", "I'm sure, Mayor, besides she **WANTS **to get out of her foster home and a hostile family. I'm sure she will answer this time." said Jack creepily at the last sentence. When Mayor thinks about it for awhile, then he turns back to his happy and also calm face, "well okay, Jack, I will help you! Though, I hope the little girl is not going to pass out once we get there!" said Mayor in somewhat sarcastically. "Mayor!" said Jack annoyingly, sometimes Jack does not know why he elected him as Mayor for Halloween Town, he just doesn't know why...

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Jack's face just turned peeved because Mayor keeps on asking "Are we there yet?" to him and he's tired from it and yelled at him, "MAYOR! WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME! I will tell you when we get there ok - -" he was interrupted when he saw the Holiday Trees infront of him and spoke "well, what do you know, we're here..." said Jack.

Then he took out some potions from his suit and poured three potions on the ground and smoke began to come out from the floor. When Jack was about to cast a spell, the Mayor interrupted "Jack where did you get those potions from?", Jack slaped his head with his own skeletal hand and said to himself angrily "_when will Mayor stop interupting me when I'm doing something important?!" _"I got it from the Witches Shop, Mayor. I got it before we went to this journey" "you mean you KNEW that we're going to rescue her?!" yelled the Mayor angrily.

"Yes, Mayor I knew we will be going to her world to get her. Besides, you can't turn down my favors, right?" said Jack sarcastically, "you're right, Jack, I can't turn down anything that you want me to do..." said Mayor annoyingly.

"Well anyway, I need to start the teleportation spell before we lose time in our hands. Mayor, are you ready for what lies ahead in the Human World?", "I am ready, Jack!!" said Mayor in determination, "well then, let the mission begin!" yelled Jack.

He raised his skeletal arms, tilt his head in an evil face of a Pumpkin King, then the gray smoke begans to circle around Jack and starts to chant creepily.

_Dark clouds, dark presence,_

_I am your caller, I summoned you to hear what I say,_

_"I command you to raise your spirits and teleport us to a world, a_

_world thats not been gone to by thy_

_sorcerer nor thy anyone who ever been to before. I am thy one_

_who will be going to a world that no one who EVER dared to_

_to go._

While Jack chants to the sky, Mayor's face changes to a sad face in terror, he never seen Jack ever been **THIS** scary and terrifying before, but then a same smoke that circled Jack came to him and did the same as Jack. Through the smoke, he hears Jack continuing the chant.

_I am thy one who cast thy spell of teleportation _

_spell, and what place I request is thy a place what we called the_

_a Mortal World and also called known as_

_the **HUMAN WORLD**!! By thy name I AM_

_JACK SKELLINGTON!! Your caller and also The PUMPKIN KING!!"_

Then something happened. When Mayor looked up the sky, he saw what it appears to be a thunder storm, then lightning stikes at the clouds that Jack had summon. He treid to get out of the smoke, but he can't; to him, he feel that there is a force feild thats perventing for Mayor to leave, then he heard Jack's evil laugh and in a second, his laugh was gone. Through the smoke, Mayor tried to look for Jack but, he disapeared. Then he heard lightning again, but this time the strike from the lightning came towards him!! When the lightning came closer, the Mayor screamed in terror, _"Why did I agree to do this?!"_ he thought,_ "I'm going to die... AGAIN!!"_ Then...

_**BOOOM!!**_

When Mayor opened his eyes, he looked around his surroundings and realized that he wasn't in the Hinterlands anymore, he is in another world, the Human World to be percise. When Mayor was about to search for Jack, he had a chilling feeling behind his back ,so when he slowly turned his head...

"BOO!!", Mayor jumped in terror and he fell to the ground, when he take a better look to see who has scared him, to his relief, it was Jack, he had his famous Pumpkin King pose and scared Mayor in the dark.

"Hello, Mayor." "DON'T SAY "HELLO, MAYOR" TO ME!! YOU SCARED ME, THAN YOU USUALLY DO!! ITS FINE FOR HALLOWEEN, BUT DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, JACK!!" yelled Mayor angirly.

"Calm down, Mayor. I just thought you like these kinds of scares and terrors for Halloween Town... Well anyway, we're here, Mayor. This is the foster home of Mendel Nightwing, or Mendel _Jockson_, the last name of Jockson is her foster family's last name. But Nightwing is Mendel's real last name. Shall we proceed, Mayor?"

"I just had one question, Jack."

"Yes?"

"HOW DID YOU LEARN THAT CHANTING, JACK?!" yelled Mayor.

"Shhh. You'll wake everyone up, Mayor! Besides, I learned that chanting from the Witches Shop when I was buying the teleportation potions", said Jack calmly.

"Well, ok. Lets go."

"Hold on, let me put on my trench coat."

"You had a trench coat??"

"Well yes, Mayor. I had it since I s-" then he stoped in the middle of the sentence.

"What, Jack? What are you going to say?" said Mayor curiously.

"Nothing, Mayor. Lets get going." said Jack when he put on the trench coat.

Jack and Mayor walked to Mendel's foster home to free her from the brutal foster family. What will happen when they get there? What will Mendel react when she sees them? Only actons and convincing will tell.

* * *

**JDA: Well I know its long, its for making up to yall for taking to long to write it. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review, please?**

**Jack's Dark Apprentice, aka: JDA**


	5. It only happens in the afternoon

****

Disclaimer:

This is my fifth chapter for this story and there will intense moments and the dangers our characters will be facing in this Chapter! I hope this is exciting for you!! I do not owned _The Nightmare Before Christmas _nor the song title _Haunted_ they're belong to Tim Burton and Evanescence. Enjoy!!

--

Thunder begins to pound in the gray, gloomy sky and it only happens in the afternoons. In the tower of the dark and well-built mansion, Mendel stood in the window, gazing into the gray skies and half-smiled when she heard the thunder in the clouds. She turned and stared at Janet who is in front of her, Mendel looked at the floor and noticed that there's a ball on the floor, when she was about to ask Janet about why the ball is in the floor, but she was disturbed by Janet when she placed he finger in Mendel's mouth.

"Its there because, I want you to use your telekinesis to move it and let it levitate in the air."

"But, Janet- -"

"Look, when you told me that you had telekinesis, I thought that you blame yourself when that ball hit my father's face, and my mother blame you for it."

"Well, this time she's right that I did that... But it wasn't my fault, I was angry, and it must've moved when I was angered by your father, plus, I was scared..." Mendel said sadly.

"Don't let my parents get to you, I will protect you by any needs necessary, Mendel" said Janet in comfort.

"Thanks, Janet. I appreciate your kind words for me."

"Anytime, sister", smiled Janet.

When they walked to each other, they gently hugged each other and a few seconds later, they broke out their hug and stared at the window.

"Wow, the sky is getting more darker by the minute and its only afternoon. Shall we continue to practice your powers?"

"Well, ok. What about your parents? Are they going to find out that you're in my room? I don't want you to get into trouble- -"

"Mendel, don't worry about me. I will be fine."

"But what if your parents came home early from the doctor's office? They will kill me and they'll also punish you!! I don't my best friend to get hurt!!" said Mendel worriedly.

"Mendel, I won't. Besides, my dad and his doctor always argue every time they visit to his office and they wont be back until they finish the argument. So can you trust me about this?" said Janet grinned gently.

"... I'll trust you, Janet."

"Thanks for trusting me, I appreciate this, Mendel. Anyway, lets get back to training!"

When they get back to training, Mendel had a feeling that it will not be the same once the sky begins to rain_. "I don't know why, but I feel that something bad is about to happen, but also something good is about to happen... Well if its about to happen at this moment, I will cherish this moment_...", said Mendel. She turned and smiled a little at Janet and turned her head to look at the sky sadly again _"I wish that I will be free from this place_..."

****

Outside of the Mansion:

Both Jack and Mayor hide behind the old and hollow trees, Jack says to the Mayor, "up in that mansion is where Mendel is located at.."

"What does Mendel look like?" asked the Mayor. Jack was a bit surprised about that question, he thought he told him what she looks like.

"Mayor I thought I already told you what she looked like..."

"Sorry, Jack, but you didn't..."

"Well, Ok. Mendel has black silk hair, pale skin, sunken eyes, black eyes, skinny, and she's three foot tall."

"She's skinny?"

"Yes, Mayor. She hasn't eaten anything in days at this mansion."

"Oh... What a poor girl, I feel sorry for her", Said Mayor sadly.

"Yes, I too, am sorry about her environment that she lived in... _And its my fault for her being in there..._" said Jack sadly in his thought.

Then he felt something wet on his skeletal hand, when he looked up the sky, he realize that it started to rain, _" we've got to hurry before the ground becomes muddy_..."

"Mayor, we need to get her now, before- -"

"Jack, look!" Mayor pointed out.

He pointed out the foster parents coming out of the dirty black mustang, and Jack noticed something unsettling about the foster father, Michael. His eye sockets went wide when he realize that its a gun in Michael's hand, now Mendel is really in danger and going to get killed in that mansion.

"Mayor we need to save her, now!! That man is carry a gun!! He's going to kill her!!" Jack said angrily.

"What are we doing to do??" said Mayor worriedly.

"I don't know, Mayor. But we need to create a distraction, so that they can't go in..."

"And if doesn't work...?"

"Well... Let's hope that she'll able to make it out alive..."

Danger awaits in the mansion, now its a race against time before something terrible will happen, it up to Jack and the Mayor to save Mendel in order to get out this world alive. Time will tell if they succeed in rescuing the girl or they'll die trying, again.

--

****

JDA: Cool, I made a cliffhanger!! I hope you enjoyed chapter 5!!

Will Jack able to rescue Mendel in the hands of the hostile foster family and what kind of feeling Mendel have felt? Is it a sign that someone she know and love will die again?? Well find out in chapter 6!!

-JDA


	6. Tragedy strikes again

"Are you sure its her, Michael?"

"I'm sure, Laura. She KILLED MY _BROTHER!! _That Mendel will pay for this!!" yelled Michael angrily.

Laura smiled evilly at Michael then changed it to a frowned face, "Well, ok. When you kill her, make sure you clean up after yourself, Michael. I don't want to be the one to clean up after yourself, I don't want to get dirty in that room with her blood with it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, wife. But I'll make sure that she suffers and dies, that's what she deserves!! I'll make sure of it!!

Michael load it five bullets into his gun, then he grinned at the thought of what her scream and her death will be like. While at the trees, Jack was angered at their conversations about killing Mendel. Then he realized something that entered into Jack's mind.

Then he realized what Michael is talking about, he needs to act quickly in order to save Mendel before he points the gun at her...

"Mayor, this calls for drastic measures..." said Jack angrily.

"Do you have a trick up your sleeves, Jack?"

Actually, I do..." grinned Jack.

He slid down his sleeves to reveal his soul robber still attached to his skeletal wrist, then he slips back up, still grinning.

"You prepared for anything don't you, Jack?"

"Yes Mayor, but that's not the point! The point is that man is going to kill her!!"

"So what are we going to do?!"

"I think I can call Mendel again like I did this morning."

"But you said she didn't answer- -"

"I know, but I can at least warn her and see if she'll react..."

Back in the tower, Mendel's hand raised up high and the ball levitates in the air, then it came down fast on the floor.

"Mendel, what's the matter? You started to get good at it..." Janet stared at her in realization that Mendel looked at the window frightfully. Her eyes were wide open, her skin became more paler than her own natural skin tone and her hand begins to shake with sweat.

"There, here..." Mendel frightfully whispered.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." said Janet confusedly.

Then she spoke a little louder this time, but still in shock, "I said 'there here'!"

"What?! Let me see, you're over- -"

She was in shock that her parents are, indeed, are here.

"--Reacting..."

"What are we going to do?!"

"I have an idea..."

Thunder begins to pound again and lightning appears when the foster parents came in the house a little wet from the rain, but they don't care about that, all they care about is killing Mendel. "Mendel!! Come down stairs NOW!!" yelled Laura; however, there is no response from her room.

"Oh no, she called me and there is no place for you to hide, Janet!"

"Let me think..." Janet quickly searches for a hidden room or somewhere she can hide in. Then she remembers something that made Janet crouched down on the floor.

"Janet, what are you doing?" said Mendel curiously.

"Do you remember when you told me that you found a hidden room on the floor? Where is it?"

"Oh, um..." Mendel walked around her room to look for a particular hidden room on the floor, when she took one step on the grayish wooden board, it went loose that's when she realized that she founded...

"I found it!" said Mendel happily.

Then she heard a hard pound on the door, then she fears for the worst if its them..

_" Mendel, open this door or we'll shoot it!!",_ yelled Michael_._

"Hurry Janet, hide in here!!" whispered Mendel. She pointed the hidden room on the floor, opened the lid and let Janet entered the room and quickly sealed the lid, then the door opened hard to reveal Michael and Laura with an evil expression.

"Mendel, its time..." Michael said evilly

"Time for what?" Mendel asked worriedly. Then a gun appeared on her forehead, Mendel gulped in fear that if he's going to kill her in her forehead.

"You know what... _TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!"_,Michael was about to pull the trigger when a familiar voice breaks the attempt.

"FATHER, NO!! You can't kill her!!" Janet runs to Mendel, gets her father out of the way and covers her as a shield, Mendel has a flashback that her mother did the same thing as Janet did five years ago. Then she saw Janet's father begins to get impatient and yells at Janet...

"Janet, do as I say and MOVE OUT THE WAY!!"

"I won't let you, father!! Mendel is my best friend and also a sister I never had before!!" said Janet angrily.

"Janet do as your father say, MOVE out the way!! Or we'll have no choice but to..." Laura said with an evil grin.

"_'But to'_ what, Laura?" said Mendel angrily, but she fears what Laura means about that...

Then she saw that Michael was about to pull the trigger, then Janet yelled to Mendel.

"MENDEL RUN FOR THE DOOR AND RUNAWAY TO THE FOREST!!"

"But, Janet..."

"Just run!!"

Mendel did as Janet says and runs for the door and exiting the mansion, when she looked up the tower the gun shot were fired and blood splatters on the window. She was shocked that it was her friend's blood on the window, she cried in sorrow that she lost another one that she loved, rain came pouring down, getting Mendel wet. She sniffed and continues to run in the dark forest and slipped on the mud, she heard that her foster parents were following her.

__

"Where did that brat go?!"

"Don't worry wife, she won't get far."

Thankfully for her, they were a distance away from her, she continues to run in the woods, but she ran out of breath when she run past the fifth minute, she collapse, trying to catch her breath...

"Janet..." Mendel sobbed while gasping for breath, the out of nowhere, she saw two figures in front of her, one is taller and one is shorter. She thought her foster parents caught up to her but she realized that the tall on has a trench coat and is thinner that the short one. Then with her last breath, she asked the tall one, in a whisper but still can hear it.

__

"Are you... the man.. with the.. trench coat?"

Then she past out from running so much in the forest, then the tall one picks her up and the lightning reveals that it was Jack finally has her and told the short that their mission is complete...

"Mayor, lets head back to Halloween before Mendel gets sick..."

"What about the gun shots, Jack?" said Mayor worriedly.

"Its too late for someone who got shot from it... Now lets not waste anytime, lets get back to the Halloween Town door..."

Then they walked in the dark forest with Jack holding Mendel and thunder strikes one last time, then they disappeared without a trace...

--

**JDA**: I hoped you enjoyed this... Like I said before:I do not own _The_ _Nightmare Before Christams _nor_ Haunted_, they belong to my favorite, Tim Burton and Evanescence. I hoped you enjoyed 'chapter 6: Tragety strikes again'!


End file.
